


Insta-ficlet: Orlando/Billy

by shirasade



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-29
Updated: 2003-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy sighed and kissed Orlando's temple. "What am I going to do with you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insta-ficlet: Orlando/Billy

**Author's Note:**

> For domhobbitzes, who needed cheering up - _Orlilly_.

Billy sighed and kissed Orlando's temple. "What am I going to do with you?"

Orli looked up from his position on Billy's bed, where he was resting his aching back. "Well, you could stop worrying and climb in here with me."

Billy shook his head adamantly, although temptation was strong. But someone had to be the sensible one in this relationship - and it sure as hell wasn't Orlando - crazy, bungee jumping bugger. "Naha, doctor told you nothing strenuous."

Orli sat up with a little groan and swatted Billy on the head. "It's not always about that, you silly Scotsman. Now, come to bed with me and hold me for a while!"

Unable to resist such an invitation, Billy acquiesced and lay down beside Orlando, cradling him in his arms. He was supposed to be back on set after settling Orlando in, but this was where he belonged.


End file.
